


Revelation

by TheSongSmith



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Dean, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Gabriel Lives, Gen, M/M, Nervous Sam, Top Gabriel, Unhelpful Gabriel, mildly NSFW but only for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is woken up early by a disturbance somewhere in the bunker.</p><p>This is my entry for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge Week One!</p><p>Prompt: “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first in a weekly series of prompts for the writing challenge, and I hope you like them! Most are going to be short oneshots but we'll see!

Dean wakes suddenly, body tense as he listens hard. It’s quiet for so long that he starts to think he dreamed the sound that woke him, but then there’s a crash from down the hall that has him grabbing for the gun under his pillow. He creeps down the hall silently, barefoot and in boxers. Not his best look, but the twisting feeling in his gut overrides his urge to put anything else on. Closer to the war room he hears the sounds of a struggle, the sound of something colliding with flesh, and muffled curses that are definitely from Sam. Dean takes one more steadying breath, then bursts into the room, gun first, only to freeze in place while he tries to process what he’s seeing.

He blinks a few times, but yes, that’s definitely Sam, bent over the map table with his pants around his ankles. And behind him, that’s definitely Gabriel, in a similar state of undress, clearly buried in Sam’s ass. They’re both staring at him, Gabriel with an expression of mild surprise, and Sam quickly turning redder than Dean thought was possible. Briefly, he registers a lamp and some books on the floor by his feet, where they landed after being shoved off the table, which would explain the crash.

“Hey Deano,” Gabriel greets cheerfully, breaking him out of his thoughts. He shifts a little, and Sam lets out a small moan, managing to blush even harder, the color spreading up the back of his neck. He buries his face in his arms as the mortification sets in, desperately trying to wish himself out of this situation. Gabriel, seemingly oblivious to his embarrassment, raises an eyebrow at Dean, who’s still processing things and considering the likelihood that this is just a really weird dream. “You’re a little overdressed, don’t you think?” Dean levels the gun again, and Gabriel snorts. “I just figured you’re still standing there ‘cause you wanna join in. **Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.** It’s kinda hot.”

Dean sputters for a minute before finally remembering how to speak. “You’re…alive?” is what comes out first.

“This is not the time, Dean!” Sam snaps finally. “Get out!”

Finally, the whole situation catches up to Dean, and he nods. “Right. Yeah, I’m, uh…I’m gonna go get some coffee. And you can get dressed and we can…talk after. Yeah?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, turning to head towards the kitchen. He pauses for a moment, turning back hesitantly. “Do you, um…want some?”

“DEAN!”

He nods, leaving the room in favor of downing as much coffee as possible while he tries to erase the image of his little brother bent over the table from his brain.

A few minutes later he hears hushed voices coming closer. “Don’t you dare poof out for this; it’s your fault!” Sam hisses before they enter.

Dean can’t help his grin as he sets a mug down in front of each of them, Sam refusing to look at anything other than the table. “So,” he says finally. “I see that Gabriel is alive again.”

“Nice of you to notice,” the archangel grins. “You are correct. I’m one-hundred percent back in action.”

Dean snorts. “Also one-hundred percent fucking my brother,” he mumbles, and Sam groans.

“Dean, listen, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just…”

He sighs, holding up a hand to stop Sam’s rambling. “Alright, take a breath. Yeah, it was kind of a shock, especially for…” he checks his watch. “Jesus Sammy, seven AM? This couldn’t wait until a decent hour?”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing…” he says hesitantly.

Dean shakes his head. “Alright. And how long has this been going on? I didn’t even know you like dudes.”

“Well…I mean, technically he’s not…”

“Okay, Sam, you were bent over the table,” Dean scoffs. “Which, you’ll be sanitizing, by the way. I don’t care whether or not archangels ‘technically’ have a gender, you obviously like dick.”

Sam blushes again, suddenly very interested in the grain of the table. “I like girls too,” he mumbles, almost apologetic.

Dean sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Sammy, I…look, I don’t really care who you’re doing it with. It’s just…it’s kind of a shock, dude. I mean the public sex thing, which…ew, but also…Gabriel?”

“He could do worse. And he has,” the angel points out helpfully.

Sam sighs. “You’re not helping, Gabe,” he mutters. “Spend my whole life fighting monsters and I’m going to die of embarrassment…”

“Alright, just…take it easy,” Dean says, nudging his shoulder. “Let’s just…figure this out so we don’t have a repeat performance, okay? First things first. Gabriel, if you so much as breathe the wrong way towards my brother I will put you in a ring of holy fire and keep you there for eternity.”

Gabriel grins. “Understood.”

“And you keep your activities private, alright? No hanky-panky anywhere I might find you. Especially places where we eat.”

Sam nods, his ears still pink. Cautiously, he glances up at Dean. “So… you’re… cool with this? I mean the whole…dudes thing?”

Dean frowns. “Sammy, did you really think I’d be mad at you or something? I mean, sure, it was a bit of a surprise, but I don’t care who you like. I mean this with all the brotherly love in the world, okay? But I really, really do not want to know who or what you’re doing with your dick.”

Sam laughs, the tense line of his shoulders finally relaxing. “Yeah. Ditto.”

“Good. So we’re cool,” Dean says, patting his shoulder lightly. “Just keep it in your pants next time.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “I do have one question.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

Dean smirks. “Are you always a bottom? I really didn’t see that coming.”

“Right?!” Gabriel says. “I mean with a dick like that, you’d think…”

Sam glares at them, kicking Gabriel under the table. “Okay. I’m leaving.”

He shoves away from the table, leaving Dean and Gabriel to wipe their tears in between fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please remember to leave me a nice little note! I love hearing from all of you! If you'd like to submit a prompt/story request, please find me over at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com and say hi!
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
